the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Baby
|birth = 23 May, 2019 |death = 10 March, 2070 (aged 51) Fun Room, MBH, New York City, New York |species = Kraton |gender = Male |height = 0.69 meters, later 1.6 meters |mass = 9 kilograms, later 61 kilograms |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |class=Never attended Superhero School |masters=*Baby Intelligence *Sagen Rolt |apprentices= }} Force Baby, born as Robin Lynch and also known as his secret identity of Ean Williot (23 May, 2019-10 March, 2070), was a male Kraton and the fourth member of the S.M.S.B., and the cousin of Baby Strength. During the early stages of the Second NoHead War, he joined the group as an infant alongside Baby Strength and assisted the group in several battles so they could win the war. Force Baby also participated in the American Purge. During the Third NoHead War, he befriended Red X and helped her steal and destroy the Verasect. He played a pivotal role in the Battle of Transylvania, but afterwards, he was somehow traumatized to the point of rendering his super abilities uncontrollable. This prompted Master Intelligence to hide Force Baby away from the general population. Because of this, the few people who saw Force Baby got the impression that he was being imprisoned. Force Baby died when he was accidentally struck by a death beam in a three-way duel between his best friends and Dark mutant Centauri. This event would have a profound impact on the lives of all three combatants. Biography Early life Force Baby was born as Robin Lynch on 23 May, 2019. When he was three weeks old, his parents attended a family reunion at the house of his cousin, Daniel Stewart, and brought him along. In a cruel twist of fate, a thunderstorm struck, and a blast of lightning set Stewart’s house on fire. Instinctively, Robin helped his cousin escape, though they tragically failed to rescue anyone else. Now alive, albeit homeless and without parents, Lynch kept the alias of Force Baby, and Daniel became Baby Strength. Second NoHead War Joining the S.M.S.B. Force Baby and Baby Strength were discovered by Baby Intelligence. After assisting them in a battle, Force Baby eagerly joined the S.M.S.B. Although he had his doubts, Baby Strength chose to join as well. Force Baby soon proved unable to wield a sword well, due to his Kraton reflexes. As such, Baby Intelligence provided him with a pistol to wield instead, warning him never to use it unless absolutely necessary. Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base For the next two weeks after Operation: Purge, the S.M.S.B. members remained in the MBH where they could relax and train. Then Force Baby and the others were called to a meeting by Baby Intelligence, who had decided they had to strike back against the growing threat of the NoHeads. After meeting in Baby Intelligence’s office, the S.M.S.B. members boarded their fighters and flew to the base. Upon arriving, dozens of fighters emerged to protect their base. The ships were engaged by large numbers of robotic skyfighters, and began the fight together. Force Baby manned the cannons to the Pinewood Derby while Baby Strength flew. Baby Intelligence ordered the pilots to disengage, and eventually ordered his friends to fire all their concussion missiles across the left of the base. Force Baby pointed out that there were no fighters in his Master's position, irritating Baby Intelligence, who repeated his order. He flew past the fence as the missiles started arriving; the missiles hit the swarm of fighters pursuing him, destroying a large number of them. Baby Intelligence directed the remaining missiles into the fence, destroying it. Only a few NoHead fighters remained, but a mysterious ship appeared, piloted by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. As Baby Intelligence engaged the fighter, Force Baby landed at the now unshielded base with Paige and Baby Strength. Force Baby fired upon the doorway, but to no avail. Paige attempted to cut into it, prompting Force Baby to ask to try again. Before they could argue, Baby Intelligence blew apart the doorway and they headed inside. There, they were immediately separated and Hell Burnbottom began to torture them. When Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence, he let go of Paige. With that, Mr. Stupid NoHead called for his Rocket army, but Baby Intelligence called for the Rear Guard and a full-scale battle erupted. Despite his surprise, Force Baby drew his gun and battled the robots. Eventually, he seized control of a speeder bike from the Rocket pilot and wielded its weaponry against the Rockets. He called to Baby Strength to climb aboard, and together they took out several Rockets. Later, Force Baby and Baby Strength climbed out of the speeder and were quick to regroup. The newest Bratpro type emerged to face them, and although Baby Strength failed to hold them off, Force Baby triggered missiles that annihilated them. After Mr. Stupid NoHead murdered Rotta Hecks, he himself was killed by Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence seized a microphone and announced this, eliciting celebration from Force Baby and his cousin. The following night, Force Baby attended the private cremation for Rotta. Mission to Planet 10 Shortly after this, Mr. Stupid NoHead was reincarnated. Search for the Chosen One Baby Intelligence was now after three entities that would allow him to unearth the prophecy of the Chosen One and destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. Force Baby and Baby Strength accompanied him during his search, and they traveled to Arizona. There, the trio was attacked by Falgamas, but a mysterious man obliterated the birds. The blast hurled Force Baby into a tree, but before long, Baby Intelligence helped him to the ground. When he revealed himself, Force Baby excitedly asked how he had killed off the birds. After bunking at Hotel Valley, where Force Baby mostly watched television and watched Baby Strength spar with his master, they flew to Sydney, a city in Australia. Once they had all gotten settled, however, Force Baby became disturbed by a vision of Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black. Ambush in Australia While in Sydney, Force Baby and company rescued an old man from a net that was holding him bound, and he revealed himself to be the second apprentice of Merlin himself. In return, he gave Baby Intelligence a Platinum pencil which would require the wizard grant two wishes to the baby. Force Baby began pacing while the wizard told Baby Intelligence about a recent sighting in the city of Tsala. On their way back to the motel, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were led by a stuffed bunny into a pool. Once they dived inside, the trio was attacked by Annabeth Black and NoHead Recruit Walters. Stunned, Force Baby floated listlessly in the water, not knowing who to help. He ultimately targeted Walters, firing at her several times, but the lack of velocity underwater gave Walters plenty of time to avoid being shot. Returning to shore, Walters grabbed Force Baby in a headlock, effectively cutting off his ability to breathe. Black did the same to Baby Strength, forcing Baby Intelligence to linger long enough to fall unconscious. Enraged, Force Baby broke free and he and Baby Strength fled, carting off their master to safety and thwarting the two NoHead women. Obtaining the first scroll Force Baby and the others made for a cave, which they entered through a hole and walked uphill, before taking a turn down a slope. Suddenly, Force Baby realized that they were heading straight for a flood. In response, Baby Intelligence shouted at everyone to turn back and flee. But then Force Baby shouted to Baby Intelligence that he had found a cave-in. At that very moment, Baby Strength pulled Force Baby into an alcove to escape a gigantic torrent of water. He revealed that he and his cousin had just fled into an alcove to escape. Peering deeper in, they found another canister wedged under the remains of a statue. The canister, which Force Baby realized was the first scroll, presented itself to them. At that moment, a few gusts of water assailed the babies, throwing them about. Struggling, Force Baby noticed an opening and frantically pointed to it. Baby Intelligence grabbed Force Baby by the wrist and they both plunged into the hole. When they found Baby Strength, he opened the canister, causing words to appear, along with a line of mysterious runes, making Baby Intelligence realize, much to his horror, that there was more than one scroll. They decided to sleep in the cave, as it only erupted in the daytime. Looking for answers After that venture, Baby Intelligence took the Pinewood Derby to be repaired at a shop. While inside, Force Baby realized that a storm was brewing. They stepped outside, where the storm ravaged the trio and threatened to reach a life-threatening peak. Suddenly, they noticed a girl beckoning them from inside a tent and entered. The woman who had offered them shelter was Carol Wilcox, and she had a dog named Gobbles, who immediately began licking Force Baby, the two playfully rolled around on the floor while the other three cooked and discussed rising Dark activity. Shortly afterwards, they were invited to a party. Baby Intelligence was initially reluctant to go, but Force Baby pointed out that they could use some cheer. During the event, Baby Intelligence learned from a guest that the second scroll was probably in the fabled Dancing Dorm. When the party was over, they headed outside and made haste to the complex. The Dancing Dorm At the Dancing Dorm, Force Baby sarcastically called the rather impolite guards NoHead supporters. Once inside, he refused to allow the Keeper to probe his mind, as was customary for newcomers to the chambers. The three proceeded to dance fluently, earning them a boulder that contained the second scroll inside. They also earned a room for the night, where they met Bash and his family. Leaving the Dorm, Force Baby was surprised and bothered when he learned that Mr. Stupid NoHead had discovered their presence when Baby Intelligence was probed. Unfortunately, they were assaulted by a monster, which Baby Strength defeated. Back on the run The S.M.S.B. arranged to make camp, but before anything could be set up, they learned that the Burans had placed wards on the great rock to prevent the scroll from being accessed, especially by any "meddling superhero trout". When the Burans realized they were being overheard, they confronted the S.M.S.B. Force Baby shot one of them in the forehead, but the rest of them escaped. One of them avenged their fallen member by throwing a dagger squarely into Force Baby's ankle. As Force Baby lay injured, Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength got into a verbal argument over what to do with the boulder with Baby Intelligence wanting to hurry and Baby Strength insisting that with Force Baby's leg wound they could not go anywhere. Their quarrel escalated into a physical brawl. Horrified, Force Baby projected an apparition to cut off Baby Intelligence and pin both his cousin and his master against a wall before it could get fatal. He proceeded to force them to apologize. The group ultimately decided to make camp for the night, during which time they continued contemplating how to get the second scroll out of the boulder. Force Baby left with Bash, who was able to fix his leg. Suddenly, an unknown individual beheaded Bash, somehow causing the boulder to crack open, providing Force Baby with the second scroll. Horrified, Force Baby called Baby Intelligence and reported it. He returned forlornly to his master, but with the second scroll in his hands. The trio pored over it together, but could make no sense of it. In the mix, Force Baby also met Carol Wilcox a third time, who told his Master about her life and generally what it was like to be a Fobble. He also gleaned from her that he needed to climb Mount Everest in Nepal to obtain the last scroll. Visit to the McCallin House Their next stop confirmed, the three superheroes traveled to Lucy McCallin's home to question Lucy about the prophecy. Lucy remembered the prophecy bequeathed to her by Sir Edgar Caravan, and asked for the three scrolls. When Baby Intelligence pulled them out, McCallin explained that the subject’s involvement was already imminent, for a prophecy stated that a mysterious and highly gifted child was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Baby Intelligence immediately expressed that he was born on the tenth of June, and that ironically, it may be him. Force Baby was skeptical about this. However, he then learned that McCallin, fearful for her legal status, summoned NoHeads in an attempt to capture the trio. As destructive beams rent the house, Lucy fired a taser across the room, but Force Baby tripped her, as he was running from Brute Gunray. Eventually, Mean King shoved him behind a couch, but then Baby Strength, who was already in the Pinewood Derby with Baby Intelligence, rescued him by throwing Mean King aside. Force Baby spectacularly leapt onto the overturned couch and onto the hood of the car, his arms sprawled on the front window. He climbed into the car just before they escaped in the transport. After this battle, Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Baby Intelligence took shelter at a homeless shelter for children in New Hampshire, where they were safe for a short period of time before going on the hunt for the Chosen One. On the way, Baby Intelligence heard Lucy being apprehended in his mind, with his powers. Force Baby rubbed him until his surroundings disappeared. Losing his cousin Baby Intelligence and his pupils decided to go to New Hampshire, where they briefly took refuge at a homeless shelter. Finally, they climbed onto a rooftop and began conversing there when Annabeth Black and Kenzie Walters Teleported onto the roof and began physically restraining Baby Strength. Force Baby took a shot at them, but they Deteleported with his cousin, devastating and infuriating him beyond measure. He asked Baby Intelligence how he planned to continue the chase, but was stunned when his master was utterly disheartened and told him off, calling him delusional. In his irritation that quickly turned to fury, Force Baby went so far as to say Baby Intelligence was a coward. Furious, Force Baby left intending to contact the President of Italy to come to their aid, learning, much to his surprise, that the President's units had followed clues deducing that the NoHeads were in the frozen wasteland Tsala. Force Baby resolved to apologize to Baby Intelligence and inform him, thinking it would rise his spirits and compensate for his behavior. However, he noticed a robbery going on nearby and cornered the Lunch Money Bandit, who had just barely stolen lunch money from Percy and Stephanie, two Fobble children. Goaded by Force Baby's headlong confrontational approach to the petty criminal, Baby Intelligence pounced on the mugger and managed to shake the stolen money off of him. The bandit reacted by launching a grenade, but Force Baby used the Kraft to throw him into the police car of Officer Walltalker when the grenade mysteriously disappeared. The prophecy unearthed As Baby Intelligence believed he has found the baby he had foreseen would join them, he brought Lindsay Kellerman, who had been in the alley with them and finally decided they would return to the MBH. Force Baby joined him, though he was still hurt by his reluctance to fight the NoHeads directly and fearful for his cousin. After Baby Intelligence induced Kellerman into the group, a recently-installed alarm rang and Force Baby joined the other two to prevent a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduced Force Baby to Kellerman. They arrived at the bank, but they were too late to prevent the robbery. However, Baby Intelligence did realize that Mr. Stupid NoHead was most likely the culprit, as Annabeth Black had sent them a letter. Force Baby was enraged by Black's nerve. They then mounted to their car and headed off to face the Dark Lord. Force Baby told Baby Intelligence they needed to be heading to Tsala. Battle of Tsala Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived and captured them, but then the Romans, whom Force Baby had contacted, converged on the scene and beat back hordes of NoHead forces. Before seizing a gun and leaping into action, Force Baby threw several Kraft wards around Lindsay Kellerman. Eventually, he found Baby Intelligence and along with Kellerman they pursued Mr. Stupid NoHead and cornered him inside an antechamber. Angered, Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the group and knocked Baby Intelligence out the window with a wagon. Mr. Stupid NoHead proceeded to fire several Death beams at Force Baby and Kellerman, but they dodged them and rushed after their master. Both of them rolled away into a trap beginning with a savage waterfall made entirely of tomato juice. They were then knocked into a vast chamber, where a pack of hungry wolves were menacing Baby Intelligence. Together they engaged the wolves and came out ahead. Kellerman Teleported everyone back into the NoHead base, leaving herself for last. Along with the Italian President, Force Baby witnessed Baby Intelligence and Kellerman destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. He was saved from cascading waves of Dark energy by the sacrifice of Merlin's second apprentice, who had arrived intending to rescue Baby Intelligence. Roman American Hospital When Force Baby departed from Tsala, the trio was broken — Baby Strength was still in captivity and Baby Intelligence was unconscious and having a near-death experience. What he did over the next five days is unknown, but he was introduced to Dante Christensen and the two had a cordial beginning. When Baby Intelligence recovered in Roman American Hospital, he asked Force Baby and Christensen to tell him what had happened. The ceremony and aftermath As a result of Mr. Stupid NoHead's demise, the S.M.S.B. received medals of honor from Mayor Ai Chiou on the eighteenth. Baby Intelligence chose this point and time to give Kellerman her supersuit. Despite this, Force Baby became horrified when he saw a Kraken outside, with its tentacles wrapped around a rotting building, seemingly asleep. Having no idea it was only an artistic sculpture, Force Baby really did not want to go to the Crodela match, as he was scared to death of going outside at all. He reluctantly took the alias of Ean Williot. Rescue of Baby Strength Mission to Yellowstone Arriving at Yellowstone with Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Baby Intelligence, Force Baby found the quartet awaiting them. When Force Baby realized Annabeth Black was probing the mind of his Master, he stunned Black by telekinetically tripping her, causing her to land on her head. Upon recovering, they both made an attempt to invite all four babies to the Darkness, but none of them took up the offer. Gunray chose to finish them, but Kellerman tricked them into freeing Force Baby and the others. Force Baby seized his gun and fired at Burnbottom, but Mean King deflected the bullet and knocked the baby unconscious. Yellowstone Offensive Force Baby eventually met Optica when she escaped from the hospital. After Telekinibabe deduced that Baby Intelligence, wherever he was, refused to miss the imminent game of Crodela to represent his team, he asked Force Baby where to look for Baby Intelligence. Force Baby joined the S.M.S.B. in their attempt to defeat the NoHeads. First they made a pitstop at the police station. Upon meeting Sheriff Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence made an alliance with him, unifying the S.M.S.B. and police. Bladepoint was pleased with the new alliance. Battle of the Golden Gates Force Baby fired upon RC-4, landing a direct shot on his arm. The battle ensued, with Force Baby firing his pistol upon Rockets. Starting to feel exhausted, Force Baby turned to Baby Intelligence. Walking slowly, he begged him to understand that he could barely stand. Shocked, Baby Intelligence grabbed Force Baby's wrist, but then he collapsed, moaning that he was sorry and haphazardly firing a gunshot before Baby Intelligence told him to rest. His master's understanding touched Force Baby and allowed him to rest easy, and he dozed off. Baby Intelligence asked Dante Christensen to carry him off after dryly commenting that he was "lying down on the job". Battle of Yellowstone Baby Intelligence appointed Force Baby as joint commander of the police army, giving him the rank of General—a decision Force Baby felt honored by. After that, Bladepoint revealed his plan: The police would draw the Rockets out of the base, leaving it relatively unprotected. He and his task-force, along with the majority of the S.M.S.B., would enter the base and defeat Hell Burnbottom. Along with Dexter, Force Baby led the army to the front of the NoHead base, where Dexter ordered they wait for RC-4, the leader of the Rocket army. The Rocket Commander did not disappoint, and attacked the police army. The police put up a solid defense against the mechanized army, but sheer numbers overwhelmed them, forcing Dexter to call for a retreat. During the chaos, Force Baby accidentally sent a volley of laser blasts at a tank and several Rockets, which allowed some police to escape. However, Force Baby and Dexter were rounded up and captured. Shortly after their capture, however, Tyler Grant Junior, who had accompanied them, destroyed the control station, deactivating the robots. The police rejoined, knocking over the limp soldiers and celebrating. However, the victory was not without bitter loss. Many police had fallen at the plains. But their deaths were not in vain. Bladepoint had succeeded in his mission and had seen Hell Burnbottom’s death. Ambush at Sioux Falls Suddenly, Force Baby noticed Wesley the Worm creeping around the Sanctuary and, suspicious, pointed him out to Baby Intelligence. After Baby Intelligence got him to reveal that he was a pirate and paid spy for the NoHeads, Force Baby watched Baby Intelligence knock him out by telekinetically smashing him against the floor. He asked Bruce Wright to inform Sheriff Bladepoint of Wesley's duplicity and to inform him he was leaving to counter the NoHead threat. Force Baby said he would be honored to interfere, but Lindsay Kellerman walked in and claimed Force Baby's unstable connection to the Kraft would endanger him on such a wide space. Baby Intelligence agreed and ordered Force Baby to seek out his cousin while he went with Kellerman. Bench Store faceoff The Eastern Field During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Force Baby sat next to Baby Strength, who spent a long time comforting him. The next challenge After getting the article, the S.M.S.B. immediately went to stop the Lunch Money Bandit. When they finally found him in the Third NoHead Base, they were forced to bypass several exhausting barriers and they were picked off one-by-one, leaving only Force Baby to locate him, assisted only by his master. The Lunch Money Bandit fled and faked his own death, successfully deceiving Force Baby in the process. Satisfied, Baby Intelligence called the group away. Thinking the group had won, he left with the others. Confronting Sebiscuits Cardarphen When Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s existence, the S.M.S.B. moved to stop the rogue. Upon finding him and Annabeth Black, Force Baby and the others were blasted onto a construction site. Force Baby brought up the rear as the five babies drew their weapons. Cardarphen drew his sword and leaped onto the bridge, landing and unleashing a powerful barrage of lightning on Force Baby. The youth fell unconscious and crumpled to the floor. Lindsay Kellerman and Telekinibabe were wounded in short order, and Baby Strength soon followed. The duel concluded when Baby Intelligence was knocked into a pit for which he clung, allowing Sebiscuits to escape. The members pursued the NoHead into a volcano, but this time Force Baby did not intervene in the following duel. End of the war However, Baby Intelligence ordered they help save Sebiscuits from his wounds. Force Baby helped his teammates fix him up in a life suit, and Cardarphen joined the Light afterwards. Afterwards, Force Baby decided there was no longer any benefit in keeping his worst fear a secret from his Master, whom he had just worked so hard to rescue. He awkwardly pulled Baby Intelligence aside, and when he told him he had his attention and to speak his mind, Force Baby expressed that he knew his power, and that he feared it would be too strong for his control. However, Baby Intelligence promised to train him and help him let go of this fear, so that one day they could put Force Baby’s power to the use it was meant for. .]] Heading outside, Force Baby witnessed Baby Intelligence disabling the bomb he had attached to him, using the opportunity to come up behind Black and shoot her twice in the head, killing her and leaving her body behind as he used his powers to heal Baby Intelligence and help him get back to his feet. Following Black's demise, Force Baby was immediately given medical treatment over his wounds suffered from several previous battles. After helping to make preparations, Force Baby joined in the celebrations and looked forward to a new era of peace. Between the wars Force Baby participated in the American Purge, and fought in the Battle of the Spells against Saron Facilor. Before Facilor did so much as draw his wand, Force Baby used the Force to bind Saron's lips together. He was then engaged by the spirits, along with Baby Strength and Telekinibabe, keeping all three of them at bay. After Facilor incapacitated Kellerman, Force Baby employed his powers to dissipate the ghosts, and turned to fight Saron, telling Baby Strength to take care of Lindsay. Cackling, Facilor attempted to use the same curse against Force Baby, but Hardy managed to throw a boulder at his head before he could complete the spell, killing Saron and prompting the voodoo demons to flee. By 2031, Force Baby had resumed sword training, and was now surprisingly successful at it. He continued to train with the other members. Somehow, he became aware that Evans kept asking Master Intelligence for help and advice. Third NoHead War When Red X joined the S.M.S.B. in 2031, Force Baby had his doubts about her, but never mentioned it out loud. He listened intently when Eskea Vector visited the MBH, expressing that deep down, he believed that President Evans knew that Master Intelligence was the better man. He revealed to Lindsay that Evans had convinced himself that he was the intelligent one and Master Intelligence was being a troublemaker. Sometime before 21 May, Kellerman deeply offended Force Baby, and shortly afterwards, Maranda Bones visited Force Baby and questioned him about her. Not truly understanding the stakes, Force Baby revealed that on occasion, Kellerman felt like an insomniac, and on other occasions, that no one recognized her existence. Red X's homecoming In 2033, a ball intended for Lindsay hit Force Baby in the face, scoring Red X out. Baby Strength came rushing over and put his hand on Force Baby's shoulder to comfort him. Despite being angry at Red X, the two quickly made their peace. Force Baby also participated in the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation. Battle of Bast Castle Force Baby joined the group on their mission to rescue Sebiscuits from Hell Burnbottom’s clutches, and fought valiantly in the sky battle. He fought alongside Lindsay Kellerman, taking out twelve of the thirty robotic fighters together. When Hell Burnbottom Apparated into the battle, he first pursued Force Baby, believing he would be too powerful to deal with once everyone landed. However, Force Baby fired a missile, which Burnbottom narrowly dodged, though it set fire to the end of his cloak. As he used his powers to put out the flames, Force Baby fired a volley of gunshots, forcing Burnbottom to retreat. Kellerman broke off from Force Baby, who did not follow the Dark Lord. Finally, all the members regrouped near the castle. After taking down the outer defenses, they all landed together. There, Whammo Fireball bound him and the others, but Lindsay freed them after Deteleporting away. He assisted Red X for much of the battle, and saved her from two Bratpros. As Red X took on the Lunch Money Bandit, Force Baby found the Verasect and battled Brute in order to get it, defeating him and claiming the weapon. When Red X returned victorious against the villain, he showed her what he found. Red X used to kill Hell Burnbottom. After that, they became friends. Second Cold War After Andromeda was induced into the S.M.S.B., Force Baby was on her tail, helping her progress over the next few months. Despite being asleep during the MBH's assault, Force Baby learned about it the following day and congratulated Andromeda for getting rid of the great snake Nagatha. Battle of Transylvania In 2042, Force Baby took part in the Battle of Transylvania. During the skirmish in the Hall of Domination, he fought with Baby Strength. Force Baby, along with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Red X, were separated from the other three and were chased through various rooms by Knights of Plague. In one room containing a three-dimensional representation of the solar system, one of the Knights grabbed Force Baby by the ankle. Sebiscuits used a Blasting Beam on a model of Pluto, causing it to explode in the Knight's face, but Force Baby's ankle was broken in the process. Sebiscuits managed to get Force Baby to safety, but Force Baby's broken ankle immobilized him and restricted his ability to help in the battle. As Force Baby lay, Andromeda then confronted her mother, Becca Smith, on a bridge over a large pit, pleading with her mother to reject the Gladiator and return to the Light side. Becca handed her sword to Andromeda, and asked for her daughter's help, in which Andromeda replied that she would do anything for her. Becca then thrust her weapon through Andromeda's chest. Witnessed by Force Baby, Lindsay, and Telekinibabe, Andromeda fell to her death. Cursing at Becca, Force Baby fired on Becca with his gun, injuring her. Force Baby proceeded to shoot down several unsuspecting Knights of Plague. Later years A new friend of the S.M.S.B., Ramona Meyer, invited Force Baby and Baby Strength to Transylvania Quarters, which she claimed was her new home. so she could meet them individually, and she served them carrot sticks over the course of their conversation. Force Baby was becoming increasingly unstable. To keep his student safe, Master Intelligence secluded Force Baby from the outside world. Force Baby was sweet and kind, but when he could not control his Force connection he became slightly dangerous. Sagen Rolt eventually invited Force Baby to come train with him. Eventually, Master Intelligence sent him to China for additional training, though he ventured into the Palace of Despair and accidentally placed an Anti-Mutantry Jinx over the building. When he returned, he realized that Baby Strength had a crush on Ramona, going far enough to trip him in front of her. Death In 2070, while Baby Strength and Force Baby enjoyed their time in the MBH's Fun Room, Centauri, who had begun to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., confronted Master Intelligence in the meditation chamber. As they spoke, Master Intelligence guided them to the Fun Room to check on Force Baby and Baby Strength. Centauri asked what was so special about them, to which Master Intelligence told him to shut his mouth. In said room, Master Intelligence declared he no longer desired the Sword of Abomination, leading to an argument. As Centauri declared his ambition to rule over the world, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away. After comforting him, who shouted at Master Intelligence and Centauri to cease their argument, Baby Strength confronted them over their plans, pointing out that Force Baby was in no state to be dragged along with them as they pursued their dreams. Centauri became furious, insisting that once they subdued the Fobbles, there would be no need for Force Baby to be hidden. A three-way duel broke out between him, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength. Force Baby watched as the duel progressed, breaking out in tears after Master Intelligence masterfully deflected an inferno Centauri created. He refused to interfere and stopped Lindsay Kellerman from interfering with his powers. As the struggle progressed, it grew ever more fierce, and what began as an attempt of disarming or neutralization quickly changed into an all out battle. After an explosion knocked out all three combatants, Force Baby stepped out from where he was hiding to see Centauri and Master Intelligence gasping for breath, and Baby Strength curled on the ground, as if he is barely recovering. Force Baby tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn’t due to his erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos, Master Intelligence fired a withering torrent from the Cuffs of Energy, which Centauri countered with lightning, and the bolts locked together. Roaring in disbelief, Force Baby used the Kraft to break the connection. However, the energy beams lay suspended in midair and slowly rebounded into Force Baby, and he became the third member to lose his life, and the first male. Legacy The blast had knocked Master Intelligence and Centauri unconscious; Lindsay Kellerman awoke to see Baby Strength running to Force Baby’s corpse and crying in grief. He loudly expressed his desire to bury him outside, near the front of the MBH, claiming it was what Force Baby had always wanted. Immediately after Force Baby's death, Centauri fled the scene, fearing retribution from the authorities and losing his friendship with Master Intelligence permanently, though it seems they retained some affection towards one another. At Force Baby's funeral, Baby Strength broke Master Intelligence's nose and blamed him for their friend's death. Baby Strength never forgave his master for his part in his (Baby Strength's) cousin's demise, nor was Master Intelligence ever able to forgive himself. Force Baby was buried outside the MBH; his gravestone bearing the epitaph, "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also," selected by Master Intelligence. Physical description Force Baby was short and thin. He had a flat, thin layer of hair. His suit was dark blue, almost bearing an indigo hue, and had a small yellow ‘f’ on it. Like most of his comrades, he had a new hairdo and had grown three feet as a teenager. Personality and traits Force Baby was funny, outgoing, and playful, but often immature and overly sensitive. He often had a wisecracking sense of humor that often caused his friends relief and relaxation. These traits clashed with his older cousin, who was solemn and didn’t understand very many jokes. Notably, Force Baby’s deepest fears were being betrayed and hurting his friends. He was very loyal to Baby Intelligence and looked up to him as a father figure. The only times he disobeyed him was when he did something cruel or irrational, such as beating up Baby Strength and refusing aid during the Battle of Tsala. His rebellious side sometimes, though very rarely, extended towards other individuals, such as when he refused to be probed by the Varlarien. Force Baby’s point of views were often stereotypical. Despite this, Force Baby was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with Baby Strength and Baby Intelligence; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with his fellow S.M.S.B. members, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on many occasions, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. Force Baby was extremely loyal to his cause as well as his friends. He was also a crack-shot with a gun. Although his impatience tended to show occasionally, he also had a strong will and loving heart. He always fought for the greater good, and concealed his power for a time, afraid that he would go wild and people would get hurt on both sides. Tragically, Force Baby was traumatized by his experiences on the battlefield in his adulthood. After the end of the Second Cold War, he found comfort in Ramona Meyer's presence, not knowing he was being manipulated and being made more unstable deliberately. After her death, he was unable to control his powers. At times, he was mad, strange, and dangerous, and on such occasions, he could unleash his power in uncontrolled explosions. Most of the time, however, Force Baby remained kind and gentle. His bravery still persisted, as he refused to watch Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Centauri destroy each other, but was killed in the effort. Powers and abilities Dueling In combat, Force Baby’s weapon of choice was the sporting gun ELG-3A pistol. He was extremely powerful, but afraid his power was too strong for his control, he chose not to use it in 2019 and 2020. However, Baby Intelligence was able to train him and help him let go of this fear, putting his strength to good use. During this time, he also began training with a sword. He became very skilled in sword combat. He made use of the unorthodox Shien reverse grip during combat. However, he would utilize the standard grip at the insistence of his master. In addition to being skilled in Shien, Force Baby was also skilled in Ataru and was learning Makashi under his master. Baby Intelligence also gave him training in the early levels of Niman as an exercise, as well as engaging him and Baby Strength together in numerous hours of training aimed to prepare the two for opponents wielding double-bladed swords. His technique consisted of rapid switches and feints, darting from one side of the battleground to the other to exhaust his opponent. Force Baby’s skills were clearly considerable, as he was able to defeat Spicy Mead, bypass hordes of Rockets and traps to acquire the Verasect, and at least temporarily hold his ground against Mean King. At some point between the Second and Third NoHead Wars, Force Baby began to learn dual-bladed combat, wielding an emergency sword along with his original weapon. He still sometimes used only his sword, such as when he went against an army of Rockets in 2033, but would use dual blades when facing multiple opponents. Kraft mastery Though Force Baby focused largely on weapon combat he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Kraft. He was adept at use of Kraft persuasion and the more advanced Dominate Mind skill. Force Baby was also capable of a very powerful Kraft Push, and was extremely skilled with other forms telekinesis; during his battle with Mean King, he levitated his opponent’s desk and hurled it at him, while also levitating the chair he was standing on, with incredible dexterity and precision. Likewise, he was skilled enough with telekinesis that he was also able to remove Lindsay Kellerman’s and Telekinibabe’s restraints while barely even lifting his finger when meeting face to face in the Gladiator’s lair. Although largely unused on anything other than war robots, the S.M.S.B. member was proficient in the use of telekinetically crushing objects. Force Baby could also use the Kraft to increase his body’s endurance and agility, amplifying his speed to such an extent that he could literally disappear from sight in a blur, either to avoid attacks or to strike first with his own. Force Baby was also capable of using the Kraft to perform extensive acrobatics, allowing him to leap huge distances and cover much more ground in a much shorter amount of time. Force Baby was also adept at the saber throw. Force Baby was a master of Kraft beams and was known to use this on a few occasions as a lethal attack. He could use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to burn objects that he is levitating before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack, called beam grenade. Still, he was disdainful of using it, claiming "it came dangerously close to the aggressive instincts that surface from the Darkness". Force Baby was a master of Kraft speed, implementing it into his fighting style and allowing him to move so quickly that his opponents would often find themselves unable to react in time. Force Baby also possessed the power of Kraft Flight. He also utilized an ability similar to that of Static Barrier, which he utilized during his fight with Mr. Lazy NoHead in conjunction with Kraft Flight to temporarily retreat from the battle. Aside from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, Force Baby was the only being capable of producing a storm of his own power, one that had enough power to kill an entire world. It should be noted that even though he claimed to be able to conjure a storm simply by willing it, by his own admission he was not able to fully control it. By 2040, however, Force Baby believed himself fully capable of controlling a Kraft storm. Another very dangerous and advanced Kraft technique utilized by Force Baby was the ability to use the Kraft to transfer his essence, as well as the essences of others, which he used to survive death on at least two occasions. Force Baby was also able to transfer his spirit into the bodies of individuals who were biologically unrelated to him, though he highly disliked the ability. He also possessed some knowledge on the manipulation of cells, having done so with Baby Intelligence in an experiment. He was unable to fully master the technique prior to his death, though he claimed to have a level of competence with the technique that would have enabled him to save Red X. It was mentioned by Baby Strength that Force Baby’s very voice had a hypnotic lull to it whenever he was outwardly projecting his Kraft powers. Force Baby was so powerful in the Kraft that he was able to cloud Hell Burnbottom’s vision for a time, making it exceedingly difficult to continue doing evil for a time. Apart from these impressive applications of the Kraft, Force Baby was known to be incredibly adept in the use of Animal friendship, allowing him to exert considerable influence over otherwise untamable beasts. Force Baby was also able to imitate sounds using the Kraft. In addition, Force Baby was able to use Kraft deflection, demonstrating the ability to deflect bullets from a Bratpro with the Kraft during the Battle of Bast Castle. Upon spending decades immersing himself in the many facets of the Kraft, it was believed that Force Baby had the potential to master all known powers. Relationships Family Baby Strength Baby Strength was Force Baby's cousin, and the two held each other in high regard. Not only were they constantly there for each other, but until the Battle of Palmyra, they were all the other had. At this point, the two were inseparable, constantly on the run stealing groceries and hiding in restricted buildings until they found their place in the S.M.S.B. They demonstrated exceptional teamwork, even escaping from the likes of Annabeth Black by working as a team, even though their Master had just been knocked unconscious. The two also saved each other's lives at least twice, such as when he guided Baby Strength into an opening and they hid in an alcove in their attempt to obtain the first scroll. Baby Strength was extremely concerned when Force Baby broke his leg and even went so far as to physically assault his own master for what he irrationally perceived as trying to get his beloved cousin killed. Force Baby was equally concerned for Baby Strength's well-being, as proven after Black and Kenzie Walters kidnapped him and he was adamant, albeit somewhat irrational in his thinking, upon rescuing his kin at all costs. Force Baby had a tendency to tease Baby Strength. He had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when he believed his behavior was unreasonable, and he had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when he openly mocked him for his crush on Ramona Meyer and even tripped him in front of her. After Force Baby began to lose his grip, Baby Strength demonstrated his unconditional love for him by caring for him as no one else did, although few wanted to risk being around such a powerful being in a state of insanity. Nevertheless, Baby Strength was the only one who could calm him down when he flew into a rage, something even Master Intelligence could not accomplish. The two often fed esrohs together in their free time. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Baby Intelligence Force Baby was an orphan in New York City, and knew of Baby Intelligence, S.M.S.B. Grandmaster and probably the greatest mutant of the time, from the beginning. Force Baby met Baby Intelligence when he found him and Baby Strength in an office building, and Intelligence offered him and Baby Strength memberships in the S.M.S.B. after seeing their power and morale, even begging Baby Strength. Although Force Baby never spent much, if any, one-on-one time with Baby Intelligence before their training together, it was clear that Intelligence trusted Force Baby, along with Baby Strength, and valued their individual skills. After Sebiscuits Cardarphen was revived as a cyborg, Force Baby was immediately given medical treatment over his wounds suffered from several previous battles — apart from Sebiscuits, he was the first priority after the Second NoHead War ended. Force Baby later told Baby Intelligence he knew his power, and that he feared it would be too strong for his control. However, Intelligence was able to train him and help him let go of this fear, putting Force Baby’s power to the use it was meant for. Carol Wilcox , a good friend.]] Carol Wilcox became Force Baby's friend during the search for the Chosen One. Carol admired him and sheltered him twice during the hunt, albeit also on the behalf of Baby Intelligence, and he was very grateful for her support. When his cousin mentioned it, Force Baby encouraged Carol to be more confident, who in turn encouraged him to be more sensitive to people's feelings, they clearly rubbed off quite well. Both Force Baby and Carol became allies of the Police Grand Army, and fought together in the Battle of the Golden Gates and the Battle of the Eastern Field. After the Second NoHead War, Force Baby and Carol remained close and they may have seen each other regularly. Andromeda For some reason, Force Baby took an immediate liking to Andromeda and, while he didn't have a crush on her, he still enjoyed teasing her. The fact that he was not used to being around overweight teenage girls, or just girls in general, probably contributed to this. He gave her a "warm welcome" by waking her up and inappropriately yanking her covers off and threatening to sit on top of her ample belly if she didn't get up on her own. Andromeda found him to be quite annoying. Force Baby furiously avenged her murder by injuring Becca Smith and gunning down several of her subordinates. Bash Force Baby met Bash when he came to the Dancing Dorm with his master. Bash respected the Kraton, considering him to be a strong and compliant apprentice, he even told him that "there's not enough apprentices like you out there". He was very protective of him. Force Baby witnessed his death after he smashed open the boulder and it made him very upset. Brute Gunray During the Second NoHead War, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the Force-sensitive to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy]] Force Baby first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving Mr. Stupid NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Force Baby to resent NoHead, but not so far as to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust like his cousin felt. In 2019, he attempted to shoot down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Battle of Tsala. However, Force Baby made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. During this encounter, and forgetting all fear, Force Baby angrily screamed that NoHead was nameless and vulnerable. Although they had very little contact together, NoHead still viewed Force Baby as a threat to his dominance. Wesley the Worm Force Baby, who was already annoyed since Wesley the Worm met his master Baby Intelligence and made it look as though he himself was unimportant, saw Wesley's true colors as a criminal and traitor, though no one would believe him when he spoke of it. Partially because of these vain attempts, Force Baby's disgust deepened over the year, when Wesley's continuous ineptitude annoyed him repeatedly, and reached a critical level when Wesley lied that he knew where the Western Field was whilst on "official business", and that Wesley inadvertently admitted himself as a pirate, proving Force Baby had been right all along. However, after Wesley died, Force Baby felt somewhat guilty for his demise due to himself being the one who unintentionally pressured Wesley into joining Annabeth Black as he perceived it. However considering Wesley had just tried to assassinate Sheriff Bladepoint, Force Baby's sympathy was limited. Thomas Meyer The permanently damaged Force Baby thought little of Centauri, as he did not really understand what was going on. Centauri, on the other hand was equally dismissive of him, yet he was willing to tolerate him to an extent for his old friend, allowing him to be brought in his and Master Intelligence's plans for revolution. However, Force Baby tragically died when interfering in Centauri's duel with Master Intelligence and Baby Strength. With the blame for Force Baby's death being placed on him without any real proof, Centauri fled immediately. Etymology The name "Daniel" comes from the Hebrew name דָּנִיֵּאל (Daniyyel) meaning "God is my judge." Behind the scenes When questioned about it, D. Isaac Thomas revealed that Force Baby was a Kraton, not a mutant, saying that "fan should know the difference between superheroes and mystics." Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2019 births Category:2070 deaths Category:2 foot individuals Category:5 foot individuals Category:Accidental deaths Category:American individuals Category:Duel in the MBH (2070) participants Category:Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base participants Category:Heroes Category:Killed by Thomas Meyer Category:Kratons Category:Lynch family Category:Males Category:Normal weight individuals Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Battle of Bast Castle participants Category:Scroll possessors Category:Battle of Tsala participants Category:Time travelers